


A Switch of the Mind

by CanadianMaple



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm too lazy to properly tag all of this now, Mind Switch, body switch, here's a few
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianMaple/pseuds/CanadianMaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While I was perusing on Tumblr, I happened upon a request for fanfiction. More specifically, Ladybug and Chat Noir fanfiction. Even more specifically, body switch LadyNoir. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a semi-LadyNoir fanfiction. The main focus will be the mind switch and the identity reveal. Romance will be there, but it is not the main focus. Thank you!

"Why does nothing ever work!" A voice screamed. A young man stood hunched over a desk, piles of paper spilling off. This is Professor Hank Whin, a psychologist well known for his failure. A phone rings and he quickly grabs at it. 

"Hello? Who is this?" He says into the receiver, beginning to calm down. "Hello, Professor Whin? This is the head of the APA. I've reviewed your paper on the theory of mind control," The professor began to grin, the thought of success bringing joy to his heart.

"And I hate to say it, but you have been put under suspicion of counterfeiting." Whin's face fell, and quickly began to heat up to an embarrassing red colour. "What are you talking about!" He said harshly. As he listened to the response, his face screwed up even more. 

He slammed the phone down on the base and threw it across the room; smashing it into the wall. " A more trustworthy doctor submitted the same theory!" He yelled. His anger quickly faded and he sank to his knees. "No." He muttered to himself in a low whisper.

Across the city, a large window opened and a flurry of white butterflies sprang into the air. A man in a mask snatched one out of the air and pressed it in between his hands, turning it black. It flew out the window and minutes later, it entered Whin's glasses. 

A purple haze grew across his face as he began to hear a voice. " I am Hawkmoth, and I have heard your pain. Do you want to make them believe you?" Whin grinned and let out a yes. "Then all you must do is get me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous, and you will have to power to change everyone's mind about you as my Minder!" Whin's grin grew even more, "Yes!" 

His glasses grew circular, and formed a black and white spiral pattern. His white dress shirt and slacks turned into a black dress suit with white spirals. "All I need is the miraculous, huh?" Whin said. "Guess I'll need to cause a scene." 

In a small bakery on the west side of Paris, I, Marionette, ran around in a panic. "Should I be happy, or scared! I don't know, but I think I'm both!" Tikki perched herself on the desk chair before speaking, "Just because you got paired up with Adrien doesn't mean you need to panic. I think this is actually a good chance to become friends with him!" Tikki has a valid point- No! I just know I'll mess it up somehow! "I'd just mess it up somehow!" Tikki rolled her eyes and was about to speak, but a giant explosion suddenly rocked my room. "I guess I'll have to worry about the history project later." I muttered before quickly transforming and jumping out the window. 

As I leapt across the building parallel to the bakery, Chat appeared from beneath me and began to run alongside me. That was awful close to the bakery, my mind wandered but I quickly shook it away and continued to run. 

"Greetings and cat-utations, my lady." Chat said, pun easily rolling off his tongue. With a quick roll of my eyes, we appeared on the scene to see a black and white akuma nonchalantly standing in the centre of a plaza, smoke rolling out of the building next to him. Curiously, none of the people around him seemed to care. "There's something wrong with this picture." Chat said, seriousness overtaking his flirtatious personality. 

"I agree," I said quickly, "Why don't we ask our dear akuma friend." He nodded and we jumped off the roof and landed in front of the akuma. "Well, if it isn't Ladybug and Chat Noir." The akuma said. "I was hoping you'd show, if you don't mind, I'd like your miraculous." I felt my limbs move of their own accord and reach up to take off my earrings, before someone, who I assume to be Tikki, forced my arm to stop. From the corner of my eye, I could see Chat struggling as well. 

"Hmm, it doesn't seem to be working. I'll do it myself then." He walked up to me and began to reach his arm towards my ears. Before he could reach my ears, a metal pole struck him on the side and sent him flying to the opposite side of the plaza. I looked to see Chat's angled pole retreat back into itself, a smug grin decorating his face. 

"I was cat-solutly sure it would work," He said to himself. "Hey Lady, are you okay?" I assured him I was fine and began to work on removing myself from whatever power he had placed us under.

 

I watched as my lady began to twist her body and I followed suit. I began to twist my wrist and with a glasslike crack, I freed my forearm from the akuma's weird spell. I swear I had seen him before. What was his name? I pondered it as I began to work on my upper arm, the akuma beginning to stand up. 

"How dare you!" He yelled. "The Minder deserves better! He always deserves better!" "Talking in the third person, not healthy, you should go see a shrink about that." He began to shudder before responding, "I am a 'shrink'!" He yelled again. I snapped my free fingers. "That's where I've seen you from! You're that psychologist that forged that mind control thing! I talked about you in Modern Psych!" 

He stopped moving and looked at the ground. With a snap, he zoomed over and looked right into my face. The spirals on his face began to spin and I couldn't help but stare. "You will regret that. Very much so." I panicked and praised the cat gods that my forearm was free. I activated Cataclysm and slammed my hand into his glasses. His glasses turned green and gross. Around Ladybug's legs and lower torso and the rest of my body, a sticky substance bubbled and exploded off of us. I was disappointed she had managed to get so much more off than me, but I had to focus on the matter at hand. 

Ladybug threw her yo-yo into the air and in a flash of ridiculously bright light, a red and black dart appeared in her hand. "I guess this one is a bit more straightforward" she muttered and quickly threw the dart at Whin's glasses. They hit the bridge and snapped in two, my Cataclysm obviously weakening the material. As Whin fell to the ground, miasma rolling off of his body, Ladybug walked up to the dart and picked it up. "Lucky shot?" I asked. She playfully rolled her eyes before a beep pierced the conversation. 

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm going to stand in that alley over there and do Clean Up Crew. If I lose my transformation, you swear not to look?" I nodded and as if to confirm, I heard a beep from my ring. She walked away, and as a tinge of our respective transformation glows began to begin, the Clean Up Crew flashed and I quickly turned to jump away. Only to hit a wall. 

I was horribly confused as to why a wall suddenly appeared, and a little looking proved a wall had not just appeared; I had moved. I heard a gasp, and footsteps ran toward me. I looked at my hand only to see my ring had disappeared. Before I could become truly worried, a more pressing matter appeared. 

Myself.


	2. Chapter Two

To my incredulous eyes, which may not be mine, I gazed upon myself. I looked down at my hands and saw a certain womanly asset that I had certainly never owned before. My hands and feet were noticeably smaller, I felt a pressure where my hair was separated into two pigtails, and most importantly, I didn't feel like me. 

"Chat?" My, I don't know, body stealer asked. It suddenly dawned on me. "Ladybug?"

She-I- screw it, I'll just call it she for now. She nodded in confirmation, before I asked her another question.

"Who's body am I in?" I ask. I can see her bite her lip and look at the ground. "I suppose it would be useless to try and keep it a secret now. You're in the body of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She lives in Paris' "best bakery" and have a dream to become a famous clothes designer. She's clumsy and awkward, she can't even talk to her crush!" She said. My eyes widened, it couldn't be. The shy, blushing girl that sat behind me was Ladybug? 

I suppose since she had told, I should tell her the same way. "You are Adrien Agreste. He has a busy schedule and have been homeschooled for fourteen years. He has little to no friends, and a distant father. He couldn't bake to save his life, and he has began smelling of cheese and no one can figure out why." 

I could see Marinette gasp and try to process the information. "W-what! I'm, you're! Chat!?" She said in breathless disbelief. 

"I guess the cat's out of the bag." She looked at me incredulously and then pressed a hand to her forehead. "Good to see you don't change." She said with a small grumble.

I shrugged, and suddenly I could hear a pattering of footsteps and Marinette and Nino's mutual friend Alya came running up, breathless. "Marinette! Adrien? Have either of you seen Ladybug or Chat Noir?" 

Ladybug and I looked at the wall with a small whistle. "No. Why?" I asked. "I could have sworn they disappeared in here." I heard her mumble, before she looked up at me and grinned. 

"I'm going to check somewhere else, I'll meet you at your house to discuss these recent developments." She said before running off. 

I looked over at Marinette for an explanation, only to see her a flushed mess and wow, that was weird to see on one's own body. I ran up to her and pressed a hand to her forehead. "I don't remember being sick?" I said before she backed up and waved her hands in front of her face. 

"Nono! I'm fine. Well, your body is fine! I would never want to hurt your body! And what Alya said, you can forget that. It's nothing. Nothing at all!" She began rambling so I poked her a couple times. 

"Um, what am I supposed to do about her visit?" Marinette paled and took a couple deep breathes. "We can do this!" She said in a squeaky voice. "It'll be fine! Nothing is going to go wrong!" I nodded and began to walk out of the alley. 

"Um, where do you live?" I asked. She blinked. "I-uh- I live in-" She shook her head and continued. "I'll lead you." I nodded and followed her as she left the alley. 

After a lot of tripping and where are we, we arrived at Marinette's home. When we walked in, a nice looking lady, whom I assumed to be Marinette's mother, waved at me a smiled. 

"Hello Marinette! How was school today?" I waved back and stuttered out a response. "It-ah- it was good." She looked at Marinette before speaking again. "Did you invite your friend over? I'll bring up some snacks in a bit." "Um, thank you, mother." I said before rushing up the stairs. 

Marinette giggled at me and lead me towards her room. "Wow, that wasn't awkward at all!" She said, Ladybug shining through this strange situation. "I can only flirt with pretty ladies." I said with a wink, Chat Noir springing from my embarrassment. 

She flushed and shook her head. "A-anyway! I need to prepare your for Alya's visit!" I nodded and looked at her. "I am your pupil, teach me." 

We then spent the rest of the hour meticulously going over Marinette's schedule and eating habits. She regaled me with stories about Alya and we developed a set of signals to indicate that I was floundering and needed help.

A pull of my earlobe meant I'd forgotten some fact, a yawn that I covered with my right hand meant I didn't know how to answer, and if she twirled my ring around, to avoid or stop talking about the subject. 

Finally, the deciding moment came. "Marinette!" Mrs. Sabine yelled up the stairs. "Alya is here to visit." I took a deep breath and within the next minute, Alya walked through the door. 

"Marinette! You won't believe what happe- what is Adrien doing here?" My eyes widened at a problem that had not been addressed

I invited myself over. Marinette mentioned she had problems in physics, so I offered to tutor her." Marinette said in an almost perfect copy of myself. 

I nodded and awkwardly grinned at Alya. "You know how awful I am at science!" She nodded in agreement before perking up. "Is that why you were together earlier?" I nodded. "Darn, I thought I had a scoop." I heard her mutter under her breath. 

Before any conversation could continue, there was s knock at the door. "Marinette," I could hear Mrs. Sabine say. "I brought some snacks for you and your friends." As I got up to fetch the snacks, Marinette swiftly stuck her foot out, causing me to trip right onto my face. 

"Honey! Are you okay?" I heard Mrs. Sabine say as I sat up and rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, yeah. I just tripped." 

A fond smile came to her face and she placed the mini macaroon tower on the bed and helped me up. "Be careful next time." I could feel the rusted areas of my brain start to creak to life as a wave of maternal warmth and worry rushed over me. I bite my lip and sat back down on the bed. 

"I-uh- I'll be careful, Mum." I said. It had been so long since I had called someone that. As she left, I sank into warm daydream, only to be interrupted by snapping fingers. 

"Marinette? Wake up Marinette. Return to the land of the living." Alya said, snapping her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head and focused my attention on her. 

"Sorry, I was spacing out." She made a small smile and leaned closer. "Is it because he's here?" She said slyly. I stuttered a no because how do you respond to that and she leant back. "I'll leave for now, but you better tell me everything that happens. 

I nodded dumbly and she walked out the door. I turned to Marinette chomping on a macaroon. "Why does she want to know everything that happened?" She glared and began to play with my ring. I shrugged and grabbed my bag, letting Plagg fly into the air. 

"Well, this is Plagg. I apologize for his personality in advance, princess." She grabbed her bag and out flew a red kwami with three large dots on her head and giant blue eyes. "Well, this is Tikki. I can't apologize for her personality because she has a rather nice one." Tikki batted her eyes and smiled. 

"Why thank you, Marinette. Adrien, I feel horrible that you had to get stuck with this cheese muncher. You seem rather nice." I liked Tikki. "Plagg, why can't you be as nice as her?" 

He sniffed in indignation. "Why do you think she's the Guardian of Good Luck?" I couldn't argue with that. 

I looked at the clock perched on Marinette's desk. It said 10:00. "I think we can skip one patrol, what do you think?" 

Marinette looked at the clock as well. "You're right. I'll meet you in the bakery in the morning. 

"Wake up at 7:30 and I'll set out some clothes. Don't get weird!" She said the last bit a little more forcefully. I paled. "It hadn't even occurred to me that I was in the body of a girl. 

"I'll do my best not to look." I said. "Natalie will leave out a change of clothes for you, and if you sleep in, she'll wake you up too. There's cheese in the kitchen, but Plagg can find that himself. You can ask for the limo to make a detour to be bakery, you'll have to ride it to school. My bag is on my bed, and j finished all my homework." 

Marinette relied the same information and then made her way out the door. "Oh, by the way, we should keep our own phones. Text me if you need me." I nodded and she left.

I took off Marinette's over shirt and left on her normal shirt, I'll deal with that tomorrow. I took off her pants and grabbed the pyjamas she had left on her bed. I walked to her bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I looked at her toilet.

It was a normal toilet, but at the moment, it was the most intimidating thing I had ever seen. I took a deep breath and pulled down Marinette's pants and underwear. I sat down and let out the pressure my bladder had been feeling for the past couple minutes. It was the oddest feeling I had ever had. I made a roll of toilet paper and wiped the general area quickly and stood up as fast as humanly possible, pulling up my clothes just as fast.

I washed my hands and slipped into bed. "Hey Tikki," I heard her wings flutter and then I could make out her form. "I may not know you well, but, goodnight." She kissed my forehead and replied with a goodnight before flying back to wherever she sleeps. I closed my eyes and settled deeper into the blanket, wondering what the next day would bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1709 words people. Appreciate what I do for you. Just kidding. I managed to finish this faster than I thought I would, but it's done so whatever! Please enjoy, and if you see any fault in my spelling, grammar, etc... Please tell me! Also, on a side note, I would like to mention that soon I will be publishing another Ladybug fanfiction. The idea centres around the ability to see past lives. I would appreciate if people were to read it, so please just check it out. Enough for today, please comment, vote or follow me!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, please enjoy what I have so far, and feel free to leave comments!

I was awoke by a sharp poke on the shoulder. "Maman, just five more minutes." I said drowsily. 

"I apologize, Adrien, but I am not your mother." I jolted awake and quickly sat up. A professional looking lady that I recognized as Nathalie. I rubbed at my eyes, trying not to speak. She took it in good graces and left, a stack of clothing in her wake. I got up and looked at the clothing. Last night, I had been too tired to pay attention while I got dressed because I had gotten lost on my way here and I was forced to call Adrien at around 11:00. He had sounded tired, but directed me anyway. I flushed at the thought of Adrien in my bed. Well, sort of. It's the thought that counts!

I began to lift up my shirt before pausing. I'm in Adrien's body which means... I walked over to the full body mirror and began to lift up the shirt a little bit more. A peek of his stomach sent me reeling, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to my face, but I steeled myself. I closed my eyes, I just have to treat this like a bandage, faster off, the less it hurts.

In one quick motion, I threw off the shirt and opened my eyes. I could see my face turn magenta and I quickly ran over to the bed and breathed into the pillows. I stayed there for a bit before catching a glimpse of Adrien's clock. At this rate I'll be late for school!

I frantically pulled on the rest of my clothing and grabbed Adrien's bag from the floor where I had put it and ran out his door. There was no food waiting for me and I groaned before shoving open the huge doors and running out. 

A limo was waiting for me and I gingerly crawled in. I recalled Adrien's words from last night and spoke up. 

"Uh, sir? Can we t-take a detour to the Dupain-Cheng B-bakery?" I stuttered out. The man nodded stiffly and began to drive. I leant back and clipped my buckle. For a couple minutes of awkward silence, we arrived in front of the bakery. 

I could see myself, Adrien, leaning against the door frame. Even in another persons body, he still looked like a model. I opened the door and he crawled in. 

"Hey Mar-Adrien!" He said with a slight stumble, forgetting the driver. 

"Hey, Marinette." I said, the only thing keeping me from flushing was that I was talking to myself and well, this was Chat. 

He settled his hands on his stomach and let out a mighty sigh.

"Wow. There sure was a lot of food this morning." I nodded, but I was interrupted by a loud stomach growl. I coughed and looked away. With a small smile, he reached into his-my- bag and pulled out a thick rope of twisted bread. 

"I asked my mother if I could bring a snack to school." My eyes glinted and I descended upon the poor piece of bread. By the time I had finished, we had arrived at school. 

"Ladies first." I said with a grin, Ladybug giving me a shove. He crinkled his nose and stepped out. 

"Thank you, sir." 

"Anything for the madam." Before I could even blink, Alya ran by and snatched Adrien's hand; dragging his flailing body away. 

"See you in class!" He yelped. I sighed before grabbing both of our bags from the car. Before I could go anywhere, I was assaulted by a devil in yellow. 

"Adrien! Why was that awful Marinette in your car!" I bit back an eyeroll and tried to placate Chloé without doing anything brash. Like I wanted to. 

"She was going to be late, so I offered her a ride. That's all." Chloé didn't seem satisfied, but she choose snuggling my arm over picking a fight. Wise choice. I chose not to voice my thoughts. 

Looking at the watch around my wrist, I could see I had about three minutes until class started. I slowly dragged forward, Chloé impeding my speed. 

"Chloé, I have to get to class." I said. She brushed me off and I was forced to take action. I gently jolted my arm free and walked quickly into the classroom, sitting in my usual seat. I quickly stood up and looked around. Rose was the only one that saw me sit, so I went around the desk and descended into Adrien's seat. 

I heard the door open and quiet chatter. When I turned, I saw Adrien and Alya walking. He waved but I drew a finger quickly across my neck. He got the message and awkwardly changed the path of his hand, coming up to fiddle with the hairs next to his ear. 

I sighed and slid down in my seat. I hope I didn't forget anything in my mad dash-OH NO! Adrien's kwami Plagg! I stiffened and looked into Adrien's bag. After a little searching, my heartbeat slowed down upon spotting a small snoozing mass. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Nino.

"Dude, what was with that panic attack just then?" I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead as I struggled for an answer.

"I-I uh, thought I for-forgot the, uh, money for my lunch! Yeah." I could see Nino was sceptical, but he sat down once the Madame announced the beginning of class. I spent the rest of class trying to not fall asleep. Guess some things don't change. 

When lunch break began, Adrien and I snuck away from our friends and met each other in an empty hallway. "So, how was you're day, my princess?" Adrien asked me and even though I knew this was Chat, my body heated up anyway. 

"It was u-uneventful." I said with a silent cough, raising my arm to cover my face. Looking back, it seemed the universe had some sort of agenda against us. Seconds after I spoke, a large crash erupted next to us, sending us both flying into the opposite wall. After forcing myself to my hands and knees, I gasped in pain and brought a hand to my aching side. Just a touch made me flinch. Now, I'm no doctor, but my ribs had to at least be bruised. 

I looked over at Adrien, only for my horror to peak. He lay like a puppet that had just had its strings released, a thin piece of debris cutting though the side of his arm. I forced myself into a standing position, leaning heavily against the wall. A bruise covered his, well my, forehead. The deep cut in his arm had trickles of blood leaking out. I felt deep penetrating anger. Who ever had destroyed that wall, and I had my hunches, would need to be punished. He hurt not only the boy I liked, he had hurt my beloved partner. I put a finger to Adrien's Miraculous. 

"Plagg. Turn me into Chat Noir." I saw a brief flash of black as the ring began to glow a luminescent green. I felt the magic cover my body with the Chat Noir suit. I grabbed the staff from my lower back and spun it in my hand. Whoever did this, was going to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be full of angst and awkward. This will over the span of at the very least a month. You get what I'm saying?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I took forever. Anyway, here's a mass post. Sorry it's short.

I slammed the butt of the staff into the ground and looked into the rubble. I darted through the hole in the wall caused by the explosion; I pushed through the dust and smoke towards the centre of the chaos. There, I saw our previous foe. He was swinging a small wristwatch in a circle, looking about the large courtyard; tapping his foot.

"HEY!" I shouted. "MINDER!" He looked at me and grinned.

"Ah, Ladybug. You seem to be dealing with this well." I snarl and before he had a chance to speak anymore, I darted forward, jumping high towards his face. I raked out a claw, nicking his cheek. He chuckled.

"You may be adjusting well, but not enough!" His wristwatch got bigger, and he catapulted it in my direction. I dodged...almost. The edge of the watch ricocheted off my already bruised side. I gasped and curled into myself. My breath was shallow, and the edges of my vision were a shaky. I looked up at him, a glare plastered onto my face.

He grinned right back before making another wristwatch appear, but this time it was open, and I could see the face.

I ran forward before pulling the staff back to it's zenith, slamming it into the clock. The glass shattered, but instead of disappearing, or breaking totally, every piece of clockwork within blasted out, hitting my body in short painful streaks.

I collapsed to the ground, my torso having taken far too much of a beating that day. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me off the ground.

"This is the Miraculous, yes?" He reached for the ring, but before he could slide it off, I used all of my strength to flip myself over, successfully getting him to release my arm, but at the same time, dislocating said arm.

"CATACLYSM!" I yelled, a black miasma crawling up my arm. I dropped my hand into the ground, ignoring the screaming pain in my shoulder, and ran around the courtyard, dragging my hand across the wall. The entire area began to crumble, aging centuries in a mere second.

He lost his balance and fell into the deep hole I had managed to create. I leapt down, and instead of finding him sprawled on the ground as I had hoped, he was on his feet, heavily clutching his upper arm.

"Well, you may have incapacitated me for this round, but I must take my leave." He turned to walk away, but I had different plans. I ran forward and wrapped my arm around his stomach, and suplexed him. I heard a faint pop as his upper back hit the ground. I released him and turned to look at him.

He was unconscious, I could hear his heartbeat with Chat's enhanced hearing. Before I was going to do anything though, I needed to get this arm fixed up. I couldn't use the cleansing light, or lucky charm. I used the belt to tie my arm to a piece of rubble and rested on my back far enough away for the belt to be taunt. I was internally screaming from the pain, but this had to be done. I then used my feet to push off the wall, pulling my arm. I clenched my teeth and continued to stretch until it was vertical to my shoulder joint, and slowly released the pressure. I almost cried in joy as the pain was alleviated. It still ached, but I could use it now.

I untied the belt before grabbing his wrist and slinging him over my shoulder.

Making my way back through the holes in the walls, I walked until I reached Adrien's unconscious form.

I dropped the dead weight, and crouched next to my partner. I felt his neck for a pulse, only hearing a faint noise. There was no abnormality that I knew of, so I grabbed the akuma, promising to come back.

I swung to the top of the Eiffel Tower; muscles straining even with Adrien's normal strength being surplussed by the suit. I dropped Minder on the floor and put my hands to my knees, taking deep breathes.

I removed the belt from my waist and wrapped it snugly around the akuma. When I was satisfied with the restraints, I quickly made my way back to Adrien.

When I arrived back at the school, I detransformed and stopped by the nurses desk to grab some medical supplies.

Minutes later, I slide next to Adrien and began to inspect the wound.

The piece of debris had created a deep wound, but I doused a clothe with medicinal alcohol and cleaned it well. As I was wrapping a bandage around it, his eyes began to open; groaning in discomfort.

"M-Mari?" He asked, attempting to sit up. I gently pushed him back, "Adrien, don't try to get up." He nodded, but I noticed he seemed a bit out of it. I pulled out a flashlight and shone it in his eyes. He squinted and tried to bat it away.

"Adrien, please. I'm trying to check if you have a concussion." He relented and held his eyes open until they watered. His eyes didn't look quite right, so it was a safe bet to assume he had a concussion. I sighed.

"Oh Adrien."

 

I awoke with a blinding headache, and an awful sting in my arm. I could see a figure above me. From what I could remember, I had been with Marionette.

"M-Mari?" I said cautiously, trying to sit up.

"Adrien, don't try to get up." A male voice said. Somewhere in my head, I remembered what we had been dealing with. Suddenly. a bright light shined directly into my eye. I winced and tried to bat it away before Marionette spoke.

"Adrien, please. I'm trying to check if you have a concussion." I remembered that a good way to tell if someone had a concussion was to check their pupils. I relented and held my eyes open, which was hard because I felt like someone had poured a barrel of candy floss into my head. I was certain I had a concussion.

 

I suddenly felt arms around my back and legs, and then I was lifted off the ground.

"Adrien, try not to fall asleep!" She warned me. I tried to nod, but I was just so, so, tired.

"Adrien!" Was all I heard before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, but this is the sudden and disgraceful end. I just, don't know where to pick up this story. If anyone wants to adopt it, go ahead!

I slowly opened my eyes. I had a blinding headache and my eyes were itchy. A harsh light filled my vision and I saw blurry figures. Mr. Tom, Mrs. Sabine and me. Marionette I told myself. Marionette sprang up and stared into my face.

"Yo-you're awake!" She crowed. Marionette's parents quickly sprang up and began to hug me.

"Oh, Marionette. You're okay." Mrs. Sabine whispered. I nodded numbly and hugged her back. Across her shoulder, I could see Marionette smile worriedly. I made a face and she laughed. Mrs. Sabine noticed our exchange and stood.

"Tom and I will get you some food." She said before winking and leaving. Marionette flushed a little and sat down.

The room filled with silence. Marionette fidgeted and I decided to give her a break.

"Thank you. For, you know, saving me and all." She jumped.

"Uh, yes. I am welcome, I mean you're welcome and of course I would save you." I grinned. She acted so cutely. Wait. No. I did not just think that. She's in my body! That's like, self-cest or something. Nevermind she's Ladybug, I can't think that about someone who's well, me.

"So, was it amazing being Chat Noir or what?" I ask, trying to ignore the strange argument going on in my mind. She seemed to think it over before answering.

"Well, it was different. You're a lot stronger than I thought, and I feel a lot more...lithe, I think the word is. On that note, you're going to have to go back and fix everything." I was a little surprised. I thought she would brush it off like usual. Then it occurred to me. I'm not Chat Noir, I'm Adrien; and guessing from the wallpaper I saw on her screen this morning, she has a crush on me. I grinned.

"I guess I should ask my question again."

"What question?" Marionette asked, puzzled.

"What do you think of Chat Noir?" My fiendish smirk growing. She flushed a deep Ladybae red.

"W-well, I wouldn't be able to give you an unbiased opinion." She stuttered out.

"Unbiased opinion?" I didn't think it was possible for my face to get that red.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" She exclaimed.

"Have fun with that!" I called out as she paused before running out of the room with a horrified look.

"You're evil." Plagg said from Marionette's purse, witch the doctors had put on my side table. "I'm proud of you."

"Why else would you have picked me?" Tikki sighed exasperatingly.

\-------------------------------------------------------

I stretched as we walked out of the hospital. I had gotten a concussion, but it had healed quickly, due to the miraculous according to Tikki. I had some stitches on my arm but other that that, I was all good.

"Maman," I called over to Mrs. Sabine. "May I go out with Adrien for a bit? I promise to be home soon." She nodded and walked off with Mr. Tom.

"When did you get so good at acting as me?" Marionette said, arching her eyebrow. I shrugged and we made our way to a back alley, transforming into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"Hmm." I ponder while I flexed my arms. "This suit really doesn't leave that much to the imagination." Marionette punched my arm. "Ow." I whined. "Just, show me how to use this yo-yo."

"There's actually not that much skill to it. It just does what you want it to." I nodded and threw it to the chapel across the street. It wrapped around the spire. I quick tug showed it was secure. So I swung across.

I refuse to admit I screamed. Anyway, it took me a bit to get used to it, while Marionette just jumped across buildings like I usually did. We got to the school and convinced the police to let us in.

"Okay, let me just..." I threw the yo-yo into the air.  
"Lucky Charm!" The yo-yo fell back down and hit me on the head. "Ow! Why didn't that work?" Marionette covered her giggles with her hand.

"You have to have a reason to need it." I thought about it. With a grin I threw the yo-yo into the air again.

"Lucky Charm!" A red and black spotted water bottle appeared from the light and landed in my hands. "Water am I supposed to do with this?" I say, before grinning at Marionette. She rolled her eyes and I swear she cried a little. I needed to make a good pun. I then threw the bottle into the air.

"Miraculous Cure!" A flurry of glowing ladybugs flew around the school, repairing the damage. I saw a small section peel away towards the Eiffel Tower before getting blasted in the face with the cure.

When I could see again, I turned to see Marionette. Actual Marionette with her pretty eyes and wonderful hair. She screamed and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tightly. Suddenly Marionette's eyes widened.

"The akuma!" She yelled. "I left him on top of the Eiffel Tower." We sped off towards the tower. We never got the butterfly.

We bringing the professor to the base of the Eiffel Tower and left with a sincere apology.

I brought Marionette home and waved goodnight. When I arrived home, I found my bed had been made and the room cleaned up. The bathroom however...it was a little banged up. I tried not to think about it.

I got into my bed, glad the strange events of late had been resolved. With a tired smile, I drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! More to come soon (hopefully) and I will be doing a spell check. If you see any flaws, don't be afraid to tell me! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
